The Penthouse
by Fictional Downey
Summary: My love of Nathan Gardner and Tony Stark, then a request for something "different" from a friend created this one shot. This is in my own AU world, of course... While at a fundraiser, Nathan Gardner and Tony Stark meet and want the same woman. Will everyone be happy?


She didn't know just how she got to where she was, naked and wrapped in thousand dollar sheets. More so, she couldn't grasp how there were four hands, not two, running along her body...exploring her. None of it mattered. She moaned softly as both of her breasts were lavished in kisses from two sets of lips in two very different styles...

It was a charity event, one she'd been begged to go to by a desperate friend that needed a date to keep up appearances…he disappeared with one of the wait staff early in the evening, leaving her on her own. Money was being raised for something to do with education, she was a little fuzzy on the details, but with a new dress bought for her and her hair and make up done professionally for the evening, she wasn't going to complain. She loved feeling like someone she wasn't. She enjoyed people looking at her and wondering who she was. She had to be _someone_ to be there, didn't she? And to look so glamorous?

A clean-shaven man with beautiful, but somehow very sad eyes, stood at the bar. She approached the bar, rather than the man, and asked for a glass of white wine.

"You shouldn't have to get that for yourself," he said, looking up from his glass of scotch. "Who escorted you here?"

"A friend. I'm sure he's rather tied up somewhere." She tried not to laugh at the probability.

"Not here for yourself then?"

She shook her head. "Not even quite certain of the cause."

He chuckled. "Neither am I and I'm in education…"

They chatted for an hour before they wound up dancing together, both slightly tipsy. Fifteen minutes after that, they were in the same room as the coats, tongues exploring one another's mouths and hands roaming freely. His name was Nathan, she couldn't recall his last name, and he was…either a principal or a teacher, those details were muddy. She felt him hard against her and was more than eager to help him with his "problem" when his cell phone rang, calling him back into the main area of the party. He promised to find her again and they'd go upstairs.

She was alone just under a half an hour before another dark haired man approached her, seemingly out of nowhere. His hair was sticking all over the place, but she could tell it was meant to be that way. He had a dark goatee and was wearing sunglasses despite being indoors at night. He handed her another glass of wine with a million dollar smile on his face.

"Please tell me someone didn't ditch you," he said, using an overdramatic tone. He'd obviously been drinking as well.

Playing along, she answered, "He was called away…literally. He'll be back."

"And what if I were to steal you away before he could get here?"

She giggled. "Well, I'd certainly love to see you try." Being hit on by one attractive man in an evening was one out of the ordinary event, but two? Oh yes, she was going to humor him.

"I'm staying in the penthouse here…curious?"

She sipped her wine. "Are you going to take me up there to ravish me?"

"Are you asking me to?" He looked at her over the tops of his sunglasses. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue. You're lovely to look at, whoever you are."

"Really?" He could tell she was telling the truth. "Come upstairs with me?" She bit her lip and he moved closer to her. "I promise you a wonderful time."

Nathan saw the exchange going on and headed toward his mystery woman. "Pretty sure the words back off are needed here," he slurred, obviously having had more to drink.

"Ah," the second man said, "the other guy."

"Mm hm," she answered. "Nathan." She looked at Nathan, then back to the second man. "My, my, my…you could be brothers…"

"I'll tell you what, baby," the second man began, "why don't we all go upstairs…you two can continue whatever it is you were doing and I'll…"

"Join in," she asked, happy to know just how much alcohol took away her inhibitions.

"I was going to say watch, but…"

"Seriously?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

She whispered, "I'll let you have me in his penthouse."

Nathan swallowed, then looked at the other man. "Okay, buddy, more than welcome to watch. You have anything to drink up there?"

"Everything."

They rode up the private elevator and Nathan kissed her, his tongue as adventurous as before. He pulled away though and looked at the second man. "Fuck!" he yelled. "You're Stark…uh…Tony…right?"

Tony smirked. "Good to see someone recognized me." He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "You don't look impressed."

"Not quite sure who you are. Sorry."

Nathan's eyes were wide. "He's a fucking genius! Why are you here?"

Tony shrugged. "Some PR something or other before I get an award in Vegas this weekend."

"But you aren't even down there," she said.

He approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No, I'm very much not." He kissed her, his style much different than Nathan's. He was trying to wow her and it was working.

"Hey," Nathan whined, stumbling a bit.

She thought for a moment how, never in her life, had she done anything that wasn't considered "right." She was dressed as someone completely different…so she was more than willing to act as someone different. "I'm sharable," she said, stepping out of the elevator and into the huge, lavish penthouse.

They sat on Tony's couch for an hour or so, drinking more and slowly removing clothing. She sat there in her black bra and panties, staring at the two beautiful bare chests before her. Nobody had made a move yet, so she took the initiative, running one finger along each abdomen, enjoying the toned muscles flexing under her touch.

"Bedroom," Tony rasped. He led them down the hall and seized her the moment they walked through the door, pressing her to the wall and rolling his hips into hers. She moaned out into the dim lighting and wrapped her leg around his waist, feeling his evident arousal.

"Mine now," she heard Nathan say and he pulled Tony away from her, his lips focused on her neck and chest. "I want you," he growled, unhooking her bra and biting at her now exposed nipple.

"Over here, lover boy," Tony laughed, spread out on the king-sized bed. He was completely naked and stroking himself, catching the other two completely off guard.

"Oooh…" She caught sight of him and went to the bed, settling on her hands and knees and engulfing him slowly. She kept her backside in the air, wiggling it as she sucked Tony deeper into her mouth. Nathan got the hint and pulled her panties off. He ran his hands along her back, almost tickling her before he went lower, to her sex. He trailed a finger lightly along her folds and Tony smiled wide at the sight before him.

"Is she wet?" Tony asked Nathan.

Curious, Nathan began to dip a finger inside her and found no resistance. "Oh, baby…how excited are you?" She hummed around Tony in response.

"Taste her," Tony said, wondering if he could take command of this whole situation. Nathan began to bring his finger to his lips, but Tony shook his head. "Not like that."

Nathan smiled and slid his body under her. He leaned his head up and grabbed her hips, then slid his tongue along her. She cried out, abandoning Tony's length. "Fuck!" Nathan's tongue was inside her, stroking her vigorously.

"Come here, baby," Tony said, cradling her face and bringing it to his own. He kissed her, loving when he tasted himself on a woman. "Mmm…do you like my cock, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Do you like that fella down there fucking you with his mouth."

"God, yes!" she screamed as Nathan circled her clit.

Tony pulled at her with strong arms and she lost contact with Nathan. She whined, but he put his finger to her lips as he put her on her back. "I want to taste too." He wasted no time slinging her legs over his shoulders as he all but dove into her. His licks were slower, far more torturous than Nathan's, and were making her mad with want. He came up for a second and looked at her. "Suck him off, honey."

Nathan situated himself in front of her mouth and she took him. She imagined she looked like a whore…and the thought turned her on even more. She slid her mouth along his length and ran her hands over her breasts, every inch of her feeling alive with sexual heat.

Tony felt her body begin to tense and smiled into her, thumbing her clit. He licked at her as she came, groaning against Nathan's cock. He needed her. Now.

He toyed with her body again, flipping her onto her stomach, pulling her away from Nathan's now aching erection. "Want to feel me inside you, baby?"

"Y…yes…"

"Still want him in your eager little mouth?"

"Yes," the answer was stronger this time.

"Good." He slid into her from behind, a feral noise slipping from his lips. "So tight…when's the last time you got laid?"

"Don't…uhn…remember…"

"Suck his cock, honey," Tony ordered.

She did as he said, once again moving her mouth along Nathan as she was taken from behind. The rhythm Tony was using on her dictated the rhythm she used on Nathan. Her noises were muffled, but Nathan's eyes weren't.

"You are so damned turned on, aren't you? Watching me fuck her…" He thrust hard, twice, the action reaching Nathan. "Kinda like I'm fucking both of you…" He smiled as Nathan's eyes went wide, licking his lips. "New idea…" He pulled out of her and she whined in response. "Shh, don't fret, baby."

She watched Tony saunter, naked, across the room to the closet…but didn't get to see what he was doing as Nathan's lips latched to hers. His fingers slid inside her and he was positioning himself to slide in far more than that…

"Now, now, loverboy," Tony tsked, walked back across the room. "I have something else in mind completely.

"Sure, since you got to feel her," Nathan said, drunk with lust far more than alcohol.

"I promise more fun for all three of us just…be patient with the soldier there, hm?" He dangled two very expensive looking silk ties in front of her eyes and her skin blushed with want. "Look at that…you want this?"

She smiled, her front teeth tugging at her bottom lip. "To be tied up by two strange men tonight? Fuck yes…"

"Living someone else's life tonight," Tony chuckled. "I like that." She didn't resist as each man secured a wrist to the headboard of the bed…and her hips rose when they stared one another down.

"Fighting silently for dominance?" she asked. "Someone needs to fucking touch me!"

Tony nearly cackled. "I never fight for dominance, I…"

Nathan took that cocky opportunity to go down between her legs, greedily lapping at her as he did before. Her moans filled the room and her hips bucked…Tony held them down, then had an idea. He ran his hand down Nathan's back and made him look up at him. Wordlessly, he nudged Nathan over just a bit so he could fit into the same space. Her restraints kept her from seeing exactly what was going on, but she needed someone's touch and it didn't matter who it belonged to. The noise that came from her mouth was so strained it barely sounded human as she felt not Nathan or Tony's tongue on her…but both. She tried to curse but only air left her lungs as pleasure she'd never before knew existed flooded her body.

Tony and Nathan both moaned into her and she felt it when their tongues fought for the same spot of her and caressed one another. Tony, always the adventurous opportunist, took advantage of this, making sure to follow Nathan's tongue wherever it went. "Inside," he breathed. "…both of us…"

Warm, wet, and strong both men slowly slipped inside her body, tasting one another as well as her essence. She came, long and hard, both due to the pleasure as well as the sheer eroticism of what was happening. They kissed at her sopping sex for a few moments as she rode out her high, then pulled back. Nathan locked his eyes with Tony's, want pulsing through his veins. He didn't think about what he was doing as he put his hand behind Tony's neck and brought his lips against his own. Tony felt the slightest hesitation and moved things along himself, easing his tongue into Nathan's mouth…Tony's taste combined with hers made Nathan's head swim. She raised herself up as much as she could and went wide-eyed at the sight before her. She struggled to get free, she wanted to touch herself so badly. Tony heard her and broke the kiss.

"Turns you on even more, doesn't it?" he asked, casually. "Usually not my thing, but…" He chuckled. "I can tell it's usually not yours either," he said to Nathan.

"Touch me," Nathan whispered, ashamed.

Tony smiled at put his hand to his ear. "What was that? Didn't quite here you, loverboy."

"Touch me," Nathan said, getting braver and grabbing Tony's wrist.

"That's more like it." He looked over at her. "Poor baby…all tied up and waiting for a fuck." Tony moved so she could see them better and ran his hand along Nathan's straining erection. "Feels…almost familiar," Tony said with a wink. "You want one of these, don't you baby?" She whimpered. "Is this torture?"

"Will you…" Her words stopped.

"Will I what?" Tony asked, knowing exactly what she wanted to see. She looked at his lips, then Nathan's cock. "Ask me and maybe…" He looked at Nathan, nervous and nearly trembling. "…maybe I will."

"Will you suck him?"

"Dirty girl wants to watch," he said to Nathan, still torturing him with long, slow strokes. He moved closer to the man and licked his neck…then his collarbone…between the eerily similar dip in his chest. When he reached his defined, strong abs, he lingered for a moment, wondering just what was going on…then not caring. He licked down further still until he reached his destination, smiling. "Pretty sure I'll be damn good at this," he whispered. He circled the tip with his tongue, a high-pitched sound escaping Nathan's lips. He gently cupped his sac and squeezed with light pressure.

"Oh…god…." she groaned, struggling against the ties again.

"Tell me you want it," Tony said before trailing his tongue from base to tip.

Nathan didn't hesitate. "I fucking want it."

Tony's mouth, now almost searing with heat, engulfed Nathan eagerly. He'd never once shied away from a new challenge. His head bobbed slowly, torturing Nathan in so many ways. Needing some kind of contact of his own, he moved himself and Nathan, his mouth still busy and ran his own aching cock along her wet folds, but never inside. He was working two people up into a sexual frenzy and didn't want it to end for any of them. She was more than thrilled with being included and getting a better view of his mouth eagerly licking and sucking at Nathan. Tony made sure to run over her clit with each thrust of his hips and knew he was bringing them both so very close to the edge. He finally let himself pump inside of her twice, and she screamed as she came once again. He pulled out of her body quickly, released Nathan's cock, and pulled the man's head down to his own crotch…to his surprise, Nathan began to suck on him right away, moaning.

Tony bent over her as Nathan pleasured him, his hand on one breast, his mouth on the other. His fingers barely touched her skin and his hips began to shake. He pulled back, telling Nathan to release him. He looked into her eyes, clouded with confused lust and kissed her. "You know we both want you," he whispered. "Now's your time to make it known if there's something…"

"I want you both," she rasped. Nathan began to untie her wrists as Tony studied her. "I do…"

"You're certain," Tony asked, excited to share her. She nodded and he looked at Nathan. "On your back," he instructed. Nathan did as he was told. He took her hand as she sat up and kissed her, long and oddly tender. "Take him, baby, ride him slowly and relax that gorgeous body of yours." He watched as she accepted Nathan within her and smiled when she followed his instructions, riding him as slowly as she could. She bent down and kissed him, hearing Tony fussing with something behind her.

Nathan watched Tony slide a condom along his shaft and open and take the cap off of a small tube. He looked up at her. "You sure?" he asked.

She licked her lips. "I need it," she purred.

"Relax, baby," Tony said, gently spreading her cheeks. She felt his finger against her, cool with lubrication. "Feel him, baby, focus on his cock inside you." She moaned, loving the dirty talk. Soon Tony had slid a finger inside her. There was pain, but the pleasure she was feeling helped to mask it. A second finger and she cried out, thrusting harder. Within a few mere moments, she was begging Tony to fill her. Tony grabbed her hips with gentle pressure and began to ease into her. She cried out again, causing Nathan to stroke her face with his fingers.

"Look at me, baby, you're okay…you're going to feel so good, I promise."

Tony was seated deep within her, unmoving. He could feel Nathan's cock moving, soothing her and his body felt like it was burning. He had never been more turned on in his life…never shared a woman, let alone sucked off a man…it was all he could do to keep himself still until…

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Please…fuck me…"

Tony kept one hand on her hip and placed the other on Nathan's as he began to move within her. This forced Nathan to feel his rhythm, tune into it so they didn't hurt her. After a few slow moments, both men moved as one and tears of sheer pleasure fell from her eyes. Tony kissed her neck and back as he kept their pace slow. She mewed and groped at Nathan's chest. Just as Tony had, Nathan felt Tony through her and his body wasn't sure what to do…he wanted both of them…and he had them.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" Tony whispered in her ear. "Two men…so happy to have you…so excited to fuck you."

"Fucking each other," she groaned.

"That's right," Nathan panted, smiling.

She moved a little faster, forcing them to follow suit. Both of them knew she was close. Her eyes closed and her head fell back onto Tony's shoulder. "F…I…oh, Christ…" She clenched around Nathan, her body spasming.

"Oh, come, baby," Nathan moaned, pumping harder and faster, Tony following him. As she rode out the intense wave of pleasure flooding her to her core, the men moved even faster and she realized they were feeling one another…bringing more eroticism into the room.

"Make each other come!" she yelled, quickly embarrassed, but they both smiled, three bodies joined together, all of them euphoric. Only a few moments passed before both men growled, each spilling themselves and pulling her into her final release of the evening. They still moved within her when they finished, spent and softening.

She woke up a few hours later, a man asleep on each breast. She smiled, exhausted. This was better than anyone on the wait staff. She stretched a little, not waking either of them…and went back to sleep.


End file.
